


貂錕521

by wuzixuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzixuan/pseuds/wuzixuan





	貂錕521

　　　　  
　　（半現實向／ＯＯＣ有）

　　  
　　分手之後又重新在一起的貂錕，不虐我保證。

　　  
　　貂信息素：牧草香  
　　錕信息素：雪松木  
　　(混合成清新的森林氣息)

　　  
　　正文：

　　  
　　大西洋的兩端本是相愛的人，卻因距離還有疲憊日漸疏離，甜言蜜語不知何時變了調，無止盡的爭吵、猜忌懷疑，最後他聽見錢錕那不知甚麼被砸破的聲音，好聽的蜜嗓對他判了死刑。

 

　　“分手吧，金道英，我好怕…也好累。”

　　  
　　應該說“不要”，他卻像個傻子一樣說“好”。

　　  
　　聽見了小聲地哽咽後，就被掛斷電話。

　　  
　　事隔超過半年，金道英看著錄音室裡頭的另一位主人公，他的下顎線變得更加明顯，明明以前還會因為正在減肥對吃消夜的自己和Ten生氣來著。

 

　　每年這個時候在世界各地的成員會被召回韓國，準備一張全體的特別專輯。其中一首歌和Without You為同樣的人員配置，中文版只是把主唱從文泰一換成錢錕，而結束錄製的文泰一和鄭在玹根本不Care尷尬與否，硬是將他倆和作曲老師留在錄音室。

　　  
　　前男友這個身分怎麼看怎麼詭異，這段遠距戀愛維持了一段不算長但也不短的時間，大約一年多快兩年？他不記得了，反正最後也是慘淡收場。  
　　  
　　  
　　從知道要開始錄製專輯後，金道英又開始夢到他們是如何開始交往、又是如何在電話裡爭吵並且分手的，被嚇醒的夜總是特別淒涼。

 

　　“錕？你今天狀況不好喔，怎麼了？”

　　  
　　“啊…很抱歉……”  
　　

　　錢錕死盯著手上的歌詞，對外面的作曲老師道歉。也不怪誰，是自己一時無法調適好心情，看見金道英就亂了套，下機前的心理建設瞬間崩塌，尤其是剛剛經過他身邊時，淡淡的牧草香差點讓自己軟腳。

 

　　偏偏雪松木和牧草兩者的信息素能夠完美契合，脖子上的腺體似乎也感知到了，竟然在微微發燙。分手之後的每個醱（發）剠（情）期都是靠抑制劑度過，從沒讓中國隊裡任何Alpha臨時標記。  
　　  
　　  
　　他頭一次為自己的第二性別感到憤恨，也後悔著那日在衝動下脫口而出的分手。  
　　  
　　  
　　他倆幾乎是同時間分化，就在滿18那年，錢錕先分化成O，金道英便接著分化成一個A。再來的檢驗報告中顯示兩人的信息素完美契合，於是又理所當然的成為了互助對象。  
　　  
　　  
　　第二次臨時標記在練習室，錢錕被標記完後倒在金道英懷裡，恍惚的感覺不太真切。或許完美契合就是一個告白的契機，他一邊想著、還直接脫口而出。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“啊？好？”  
　　  
　　  
　　糊裡糊塗的告白，然後又糊裡糊塗的和暗戀對象在一起，錢錕那時就感覺輕飄飄的要上雲端，一起唱歌、一起練習、一起回家，連生活瑣事都變得美好起來。  
　　  
　　  
　　明知不切實際，卻寧願裝傻到底。  
　　  
　　  
　　頭一次面臨交叉口是在金道英加入127時。練習生與出道組勢必要分開練習，錢錕卻意外迎來醱（發）剠（情）期，他不曉得此刻金道英是否在公司，卻迫切的想要見到對方，讓熟悉的牧草香注入腺體。  
　　  
　　  
　　事與願違，最後是個Beta練習生路過發現自己的異狀，然後急急忙忙的去買抑制劑來為自己注射。喘息過後他盯著地板，然後蜷縮成一團哭了起來，空虛和迷茫總在人最脆弱時趁虛而入。  
　　  
　　  
　　那件事可能就是分手的前兆，錢錕後來想。  
　　  
　　  
　　終於，威神V確定出道，127也要正式進軍美國，他跟金道英都努力過。可當每次抑制劑注入時，不安都會讓人喘不過氣，分岔路離的越來越遠，愛戀時的繾綣纏綿仍然抵擋不了距離的消磨。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　聽來諷刺，交往和分手都是用一個好帶過，簡單俐落絲毫不拖泥帶水。憤恨的掛掉電話，他甚至懷疑金道英在這段感情裡是否付出過真心。  
　　  
　　  
　　“老師，我能自己練一會兒嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“也行，反正不趕，今天先這樣吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　結果今天連帶金道英的份也沒錄上，可他很有自知之明，如果老師現在讓自己接著錄肯定狀況也不好，那他們之間的尷尬便會暴露。  
　　  
　　  
　　老師稍微整理稿子後就起身離開，他想問需不需要留下來等，一時之間卻沒有好藉口。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那……我也走了喔？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　  
　　錢錕連開口都沒有，一個嗯便敷衍過去，眼睛還盯著稿子。這擺明是不想自己留下來礙眼，縱然再想留著陪他，也只得摸摸鼻子離開。  
　　  
　　  
　　門才剛被帶上，錢錕就直接腿軟到跌坐在地，稿子和筆記本灑落一地。心思根本已經不在歌詞或樂譜上，熱潮劇烈的來襲，從下方逐漸蔓延到上身，不可言語的那處也開始氾濫，難耐的酥麻感讓人迫不及待被填滿。  
　　  
　　  
　　沒想到就算分手了，金道英對自己的影響依舊如此之大，簡直要瘋了。  
　　  
　　  
　　幾乎是爬著去拿背包，摸索出手機，憑藉著僅存的意志給董思成這個Beta發訊息，僅僅幾個字的訊息便讓人倒地苟延殘喘。只希望董思成不要和鄭在玹膩歪到沒法看訊息。  
　　  
　　  
　　當事人喊了聲冷，鄭在玹便起身去為他找外套。勾著自己的人離開後終於可以拿出手機看，有一則新訊息，時間是十幾分鐘前，傳送人顯示錕哥。還沒來得及點開簡訊，就聽見芝加哥大怪獸的發問。  
　　  
　　  
　　“是不是有一股味道啊？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“該不是哪個O發情吧？”  
　　  
　　  
　　鄭在玹似乎也聞到了，捏住鼻子附和道。這個時間點未免太剛好，董思成心裡暗叫不妙，完美契合果然有好有壞，而壞預感永遠準的出奇。  
　　  
　　  
　　“抑制劑。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“錄音室。”  
　　  
　　  
　　短短兩句話，彰顯了此刻的危機程度。隊上的O們也開始受影響，這樣下去不止錢錕有危險，連帶其他成員也該出事，可現在他去哪兒生抑制劑？  
　　  
　　  
　　“道英哥！”  
　　  
　　  
　　他聽見有人喊道，下意識去看，練習室的門已經被甩上，碰的一聲特別大。董思成身為Beta根本毫不受信息素影響，他一邊將O們帶離開，一邊又默默祈禱他哥能趕得及救人，當然、如果還能重歸與好是再好不過。  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英趕到時，想要開門卻發現被鎖起來，他急的就拍門大叫。  
　　  
　　  
　　“錢錕！是我！你還在裡面嗎？在的話就開門！錕！錕！”  
　　  
　　  
　　裡頭的人遲遲沒有回應，金道英甚至動了要破壞門的打算。  
　　  
　　  
　　五分鐘的時間足以讓味道越發濃烈，也足以讓金道英更加心急。好不容易門開了，一看見人就發現對方面色潮紅、眼神迷離，這是提前醱（發）剠（情）了。  
　　  
　　  
　　將他推回去，自己也跟著一腳踩進錄音室，順便將門落鎖。  
　　  
　　  
　　“抑制劑呢？你有抑制劑嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　錢錕被扶到椅子上，明明雪松木的味道已經濃的快讓人失去理智，可金道英還是沒敢亂來，只是左手摀著鼻口然後右手翻著他的隨身包包。  
　　  
　　  
　　看著那人不斷翻著包包，口裡還念著抑制劑，錢錕突然氣就不打一處來。  
　　  
　　  
　　“金道英……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“怎麼了？很不舒服嗎？你等會我馬上去買抑制劑。”  
　　  
　　  
　　眼看那人又要跑，錢錕急的就抓住他的衣袖。  
　　  
　　  
　　“不是……不要、抑制劑……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“錕？”  
　　  
　　  
　　他湊下身、靠近自己試圖聽清自己的話語。抓著衣袖的手換抓衣領，硬是將自己的唇送上去，嗑的門牙生痛。毫無章法的胡亂吻著，金道英也不知是傻住還是怎樣，絲毫沒有反應。  
　　  
　　  
　　錢錕累得放棄，卻還是死抓著金道英不放。  
　　  
　　  
　　“抱我好不好……拜託你。我沒有、沒有讓任何人標記過的……”  
　　  
　　  
　　眼淚幾乎要奪眶而出，話語哽咽的要說不出口。下一秒，金道英就扣住自己的的脖子後邊，讓剛剛的吻得以被接續，可不同的是這次換他主動了。  
　　  
　　  
　　牧草香味的信息素被釋放出來，與雪松木交雜融合，又是熟悉的清新感，就像是在森林奔騰。  
　　  
　　  
　　回歸最真實的慾望、渴求著對方。  
　　  
　　  
　　他們一路擁吻，直到雙雙倒向沙發，金道英脫掉上衣，寛肩窄腰，雖然沒有結實的腹肌但身材看起來也足夠好了。  
　　  
　　  
　　牧草味讓人安心，和剛剛相比現在冷靜不少，錢錕唰的一下就紅了臉。  
　　  
　　  
　　“現在才想到要害羞？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“可我停不下來了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　自己襯衫上的排扣被一顆顆解開來，像是在拆開什麼精緻的禮物。  
　　  
　　  
　　嘴唇與白花花的胸膛親密接觸，光是這樣錢錕就感覺後邊又濕了一點，大概是處於（發）剠（情）的緣故，肌膚的每個地方都變得敏感。  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯……別留…印子啊…”  
　　  
　　  
　　低頭看著在辛勤耕耘的人，擩（乳）牏（頭）被含在舌尖打轉、畫圓，偶爾還會被輕咬或吸吮。  
　　  
　　  
　　“擔心上台表演？”  
　　  
　　  
　　都說兔子急了會咬人，金道英發起狠來也不客氣，但礙於職業特殊性，他再怎麼不情願，也只能咬在別人看不到的地方，例如胸前。  
　　  
　　  
　　幾個吻痕和齒印劃破原本白淨的土地，宣告了佔領，金道英似乎也很滿意，幾個吻落在錢錕的嘴角、眼睛還有唇上。  
　　  
　　  
　　牛仔褲的金屬扣和拉鍊被打開時特別響，空氣中的味道幾乎要融為一體，下身一涼，他連最後防線都崩潰了。內褲被扒拉掉時還牽了點銀絲，私密處完完全全地暴露在金道英眼前。  
　　  
　　  
　　雙腿被抬起、往兩側拉，他想要遮住氾濫成災的地方，卻被金道英一個眼神瞪的收回手。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你別這樣看……”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英沒理會，那處一縮一張的，還泛著透明的愛液，彷彿在叫自己快進入。手指光是輕輕觸碰皺褶處，被掐著的腿就在輕輕顫抖。  
　　  
　　  
　　手指幾乎是暢行無阻的進入，雙指在裡面攪動時還能聽見水聲，而那個突起就在熟悉的位置，故意碾壓幾下，錢錕就急的要推開自己。  
　　  
　　  
　　那怎麼行？披著兔子皮的狼才不會輕易放過獵物。  
　　  
　　  
　　低頭就含住頂端，用舌頭掃過馬眼，些許的精液被刺激的逼了出來。手指的動作沒有停下，往下含的更深，各種體液混合在一起。  
　　  
　　  
　　錢錕低頭看在為自己口的人，因為吸吮的關係雙頰都凹下去，前後夾擊果然讓人無法承受，沒多久錢錕就想韘（射）了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“等等喔，還不行。”  
　　  
　　  
　　口腔的溫暖讓人無法自拔，金道英卻突然離開，連手指都被抽出去。錢錕急的想罵髒話，又只能無助的磨蹭雙腿，讓裡邊的空虛少一點，可在金道英看來更像是在扭腰擺臀誘惑自己。  
　　  
　　  
　　“想要我嗎錕？”  
　　  
　　  
　　錢錕點頭之際還有幾滴生理淚水流下。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我是誰？”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英解開褲口、稍微拉下內褲，蓬勃的慾望瞬間彈跳出來，稍微扶正之後對準穴口，送進去一點點。身下動作進行的同時，還不忘俯下身問錢錕問題，他們的呼吸都變得急促且燙人，打在肩上像是心照不宣的暗示。  
　　  
　　  
　　“道英…金道英……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“還有呢？我是錕的誰？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗚…”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不說嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　進入到一半的東西故意抽出來一點，錢錕嚇得抓住他手臂。  
　　  
　　  
　　“男朋友……是錢錕、嗯……的男朋友……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“乖寶貝兒，男朋友這就來滿足你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　聽見滿意的答案，金道英也沒打算繼續欺負下去，把右腳架到自己肩膀上，每次都是深入淺出，死命往G點幹。  
　　  
　　  
　　“慢點……啊哈…你慢點啊……”  
　　  
　　  
　　沙發都晃的嘰嘰叫，椅角怕是要超過負荷，金道英權當沒聽見，每下都像要把人操翻過去。  
　　  
　　  
　　突然，將人轉過身背對自己，錢錕早已支撐不住，只得軟下腰趴在沙發上任憑金道英擺弄，他還能感覺到對方的多情，因為有一個一個的吻落在背上。  
　　  
　　  
　　“錕，我們以後再也不說分手。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“就算吵架或是分隔兩地也不行。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗚…好、不分……再也不說了……”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英掐著他的腰，然後低頭往腺體咬下去，錢錕的在剎那間全部韘（射）了出來。接著又衝刺了幾下，將液體全部灌入生殖腔，這才算結束完全標記。  
　　  
　　  
　　身下的人止不住顫抖，體內有兩種氣息在交融，隨後錢錕哭了出來，金道英安撫性的將人翻回來面對自己，在哭紅的眼睛和鼻子上依序落下吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　他們平靜的相擁過了一段漫長的時間，當哭泣漸漸緩和後，錢錕推開自己，然後扶著沙發站起來，把散落的衣服穿回來。  
　　  
　　  
　　“錢錕。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“錢錕？”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英叫了他一聲，錢錕沒理，又叫了一聲同樣沒理。眼看他要穿完衣服離開了，只能先趕快撿起自己的穿上，緊跟過去。  
　　  
　　  
　　這個時間點路上肯定沒人，成員們也因為今天的突發事件都早早就被送回宿舍安置。他們之間前後僅僅只有一步的距離，金道英卻因對方的低氣壓而沒敢靠近，平時懟天懟地的人也有今天。  
　　  
　　  
　　看著錢錕隱約還在泛紅的腺體，他剛剛將信息素全數灌進去做完全標記時也不見對方拒絕來著，怎麼現在是這個態度？這樣下去不行，再繼續沉默又會回到死循環，分手永遠吵不完。  
　　  
　　  
　　“錢錕，你聽我說。”  
　　  
　　  
　　終於踏出步伐，快走到他面前攔住去路。  
　　  
　　  
　　“什麼事？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我完全標記你了，你知道這代表什麼嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“……這不能代表什麼，現代去除標記的方法多著是，而且那種情況下的話怎麼能當真？”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英被講的無話可說，卻強硬的將人拉近，把頭靠在錢錕的肩上，他在示弱。  
　　  
　　  
　　差點就習慣性抬手去撫摸對方的後腦勺作為撫慰，錢錕不想承認，可每每金道英展現出較弱的一面時，自己總會心軟，而這次也不例外。幾乎要把手掌掐出血來才能停下舉到一半的手。  
　　  
　　  
　　“錢錕，你不能這麼對我……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“為什麼？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“我知道我很不善表達，也很少將那些話放在嘴邊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他的手環住錢錕，瞬間收緊，把人摟在懷裡不肯放，就怕一放又沒了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“因為，我是真的很愛你…”  
　　  
　　  
　　“遠距離戀愛是第一次，真的不知道怎麼辦才好，只能任由不安的感覺越來越大，爭吵不休也讓我們都疲憊，我以為暫時分開能讓彼此都冷靜下來。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“但我發現根本大錯特錯，讓彼此冷靜只會更加痛苦，可能我很自私，但完全標記是我唯一能想到留住你的辦法。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“所以不要說什麼去除標記，拜託你了錕……”  
　　  
　　  
　　畢竟如果對方真的想，大有背著自己去做手術的可能性，而自己也會真的被拋棄。接著是良久的沉默，他無從得知對方內心的想法，心跳像鐳鼓般巨大，無處不在彰顯他的無措。  
　　  
　　  
　　那聲嘆息很小，隨後錢錕拍了拍他的肩膀，示意對方先起開。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那你不能跑。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“好好好，我不會跑。”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英又抱著好一會兒，然後才依依不捨的放開。只見錢錕伸出手來，擺到他的面前。  
　　  
　　  
　　“剛開始你加入127的時候，第一次遇上沒有你的醱（發）剠（情）期，那真的很難熬，不安的感覺快將我壓垮，我頭一次感覺到我們之間懸殊的距離。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“後來分隔到地球的兩端，我們之間的距離越發遙不可及，我開始無理取鬧然後爭吵不休，你倒也好，一句好聽的都不會講，連賭氣說出口的話也當真……”  
　　  
　　  
　　錢錕還握起拳頭，在他的胸前揍了一下，雖然很小力就是了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“後悔的不是只有你，我想和你一起面對那些不安，然後也讓自己變的越來越好，好到足夠站在你身邊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“所以金道英，這是第一次也是最後一次我們說分手，不要再隨便放開了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他感覺到自己的手被緊緊包住，在寒冷的夜裡特別溫暖、也特別堅定。心房注入暖流，死掉的地方又重新跳動，那是從未有過的安定感。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“呀，你除了好不會說別的嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英沒有回話，可手背上的吻特別熾熱。  
　　  
　　  
　　特別專輯在年前結束宣傳，眾人正在舉行慶功宴。錢錕趴在外頭的欄杆，他沒怎麼喝到酒，手裡的杯子還是滿當當的。裡外氣氛明顯不同，喧囂與寧靜就像兩個世界。

 

　　左肩突然一沉，轉過頭看清楚來人後，原本驚訝的神情突然變的溫柔。

 

　　“怎麼啦？”

 

　　“……有點暈。”

 

　　金道英說的是實話。朴志辰就在跨完年後就成年了，裡頭的成員們更是相隔許久才聚首，喝酒喝的猛，一個個都像不要命。

 

　　雖然說過要吃好喝好再告別世界，可金道英總歸還是個惜命之人，更何況後天還有新專輯的錄音，保護嗓子是身為主唱的職業道德。

 

　　“大家喝上頭了呢，等下該怎麼辦？”

 

　　“別管他們了、錕。”

 

　　“你在說什麼啊……”

 

　　對方沒有回話，雙手卻摟上自己的腰，一個吻落在脖子後邊，錢錕瞬間就起了雞皮疙瘩。這人怎麼回事？喝醉酒突然搞浪漫還撒嬌？

 

　　“我說……暫時別管裡面那些傢伙了。”

 

　　“我很想你，錕。”

 

　　他們都不算浪漫，但非要比出個高下的話，錢錕算是臉皮比較厚的那個。可最近情況開始有點不同了，金道英偶爾也會衝著錢錕撒嬌或做skinship，平時鐵壁到不行的貂老師這回是真的栽了。

　　董老師曰：由此可見，戀愛使人盲目且沒原則。

 

　　錢錕轉過身，捧著金道英的臉左看右看上看下看，一點也沒放過，就怕外星人套著人皮欺騙地球人這種詭異情節在自己身上發生。

 

　　“我是金道英，錢錕的男朋友，千真萬確好嗎。”

 

　　無奈地拉下那雙在自己臉上作亂的手，藉著醉酒難得浪漫一把，還被心心念念的小男友誤會，他覺得很委屈。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好啦好啦，看在你最近表現好的份上，姑且相信你吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“錕，你後天是不是又要飛回中國了？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“你不也是嗎？後天又要開始127回歸。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“啊西－－我們根本沒什麼時間相處啊…”  
　　  
　　  
　　拉住金道英的手，微微墊起腳尖、抬頭在他的嘴角親吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　“不親嘴嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“少得寸進尺了，孩子們都在裡頭呢。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“錕，我一定會超級超級想你，你也要想我，還要記得打給我跟我視訊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“知道知道，我也會想你和打電話的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　並不滿足於此，金道英接著又把懷裡的人吻了個夠，直到錢錕差點喘不過氣才放開。佔便宜就算了，還趁機講騷話。  
　　  
　　  
　　“真想現在去附近開房把你操到下不了床。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“說什麼鬼話啊你真是……”  
　　  
　　  
　　果然是披著兔子皮的狼，這種話講起來也不帶羞。  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英稍微彎腰抵住錢錕的額頭，月亮在此刻照亮了目光，心愛的人眼裡滿滿都是自己，讓人無法忘記此時此刻的浪漫。  
　　  
　　  
　　“錕，下回我去中國找你吧，你可以帶我去你成長的地方、讀的大學、喜歡的店……啊，最重要當然還是你父母，得把事情告訴他們。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“好，下次我帶你去。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“說好的喔，這次我真的不會放手了，就算吵架冷戰都不可以說分手。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗯、再也不分手了我們。”  
　　  
　　  
　　看著對方笑出來，握著的手也沒有放掉，緊扣著的掌心像是要粘在一起永不分離。他們已經準備好要談一場不分手的戀愛，再也不會說分開了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“思成哥，錕哥和道英哥不進來吃烤肉嗎？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“小孩子，吃你的別管他們。”  
　　  
　　  
　　董思成表示無奈至極，小孩子在也不稍微迴避一下直接在陽台親親我我，沒眼看沒眼看。  
　　  
　　  
　　END


End file.
